kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jose Cavio
Jose Cavio originally called Jose Dini is Otto Cavio's older 19-year old brother that using CoinDropper and Rider Coins |type = Anti-Hero (First) Hero (Current)|homeworld = Earth|firstepisode = Let's... Sale!|lastepisode = RE:VISION|numberofepisodes = 52 (Garage Saler) 3 (Movies) 2 (Specials)|cast = Tom Zack|image2 = Coin.jpg}} History Becoming Coin Grabber Possibly before the whole series, Jose at the Gazo Bank got the CoinDropper and the Rider Coins at a unknown time. Meeting Garage Saler Otto and Jose fight each other as Garage Saler and Coin Grabber and lost power de-transforming. Jose's New Style Otto did not recognizes Jose's new style and Jose grabs the CoinDropper and got out of the house. He told him that he should "drop into blue" and Jose ran out of the house. Earning Stuff Otto and Jose hears a ding-dong and saw two men bringing a new bed in the house and was making a new bed while Yose was touching toys and Audio Tapes. Later, A new grilling machine came in. Chalk Jose gets trapped inside the chalk, alongside with Yose and Otto got them out with Jose, jumping out. WheelChairs Jose alongside, Otto got stuck in a arena and Jose destroyed the virus and got out of the wheelchair. Triples Otto goes and sees Yose and Jose in the room watching Tv, Then he gets ambushed by the Time Stealer which copied him and Jose. Otto and Jose transform and sees another Kamen Rider Garage Saler. Jose did not know which one to blast. Then a copy Kamen Rider Coin Grabber ambushes the real one. Then the real ones had a plan to both of them doing a Double Rider Kick destroying them. The Princess Jose also helped the princess getted up, walking home. Being a Stealer Jose lost a blue ball and blames it on Yose while Otto was checking on his garage sale then Yose of a Doom came when Jose and Otto transforme, then Jose turned into a Stealer and attacks Garage Saler and later Garage Saler pulled his MonieSlasher and slashes Jose turning him human and Yose poofs away and Jose needed some rest. Quick Bucks Otto and Jose wakes up and brushed their teeth and then got called to a garage sale when the Henchers jump out they transform and fight then hits the Henchers destroying them when more Henchers come, they get their MonieSlasher & HandGrabber and hits every single Hencher and does their finishing attack destroying them and they walked home for dinner. Bank Stealer and the Bank Otto and Jose goes to the Gazo Bank and looks at the money and then Yose attacks, They transform and get attacked and the safe opened at Yose of Doom took the Bank Rider Bill and ran away but when Coin Grabber blasted him he gave the bill to Garage Saler and Garage Saler transforms into Bank Form and attacks Yose when Yose transformed into Bank Stealer, a prototype of Garage Saler attacking him and goes away while they detransform. Forms is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Coin Grabber/Saver. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given form. - Coin= * Coin Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. Maximum jump height: 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Coin Grabber/Saver's default blue form. Accessed through the Money Rider Coin, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 2. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . In this form, Coin Grabber has much more power than Garage Saler has in his Money Form. He also has more agility than Garage Sale, making Coin Grabber overall is more prowess than Garage Saler. This Damashii has three finishing attacks. *CoinDropper Finisher: ** : A flying fast kick that hits the enemy with a lot of coins making a giant explosion. *HandGrabber Finishers: ** : In Hand Mode, Coin Grabber/Saver charges the rod with swirling blue coins energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. ** : In Gun Mode, Coin Grabber/Saver blasts millions of coins at the enemy. '''Appearances: Garage Salers 2-32, Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 33, 34, 39, 41, 50 Ninja Form - Ninja= In Episode 3.5, He put marker on his helmet and added a band turning into a parody. This form is exclusive to Episode 3.5. - Bank= Bank Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Coin Grabber's second form. Accessed through the Bank Rider Coin, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 28. While assuming Bank Form, Coin Grabber dons the Bank Dingo. Appearances: Garage Salers 13-23, 26, Alpha: Garage Saler Legendary Fight Hero Taisen, 28-34, 50, RE:VISION - Super= *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. Maximum jump height: 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. is Coin Grabber/Saver's default blue form. Accessed through the Coin DRIVDisc, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 2. - Spade Warrior= '''Spade Warrior Form' *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s is Coin Grabber/Saver's Spade Warrior-based blue form. Accessed through the Spade Warrior Rider Coin, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. - Golden= ''Golden Form *'Height': 210.0 cm. *'Weight': 88.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24.6 t. *'Kicking power': 28.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.8 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.3 sec. is Coin Grabber/Saver's final form, accessed via the Gold Rider Coin. This form has a finisher called Chrome Blast and can destroy enemy's easily. Appearances: Garage Salers 28-50 }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *CoinDropper - Transformation bracelet *Rider Coins - Transformation trinkets. *DECKdriver - Bike Saver's transformation device *DRIVDiscs - Bike Saver's transformation trinkets Weapons *HandGrabber - Standard sidearm weapon *Bank Knuckle - Bank Mode's personal weapon Vehicles *Machine DriftSlider - Coin Grabber/Saver's Rider Machine *PyschBiker - Bike Saver's Rider Machine Stealer Fang Stealer is a hidden and second leader of the Stealers. Jose Casio turned into a Stealer by Force. Category:Blue Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Garage Salers Category:Secondary Riders Category:Stealers Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Evil turned Good Category:Good turned Evil Category:Shower Rider Series